


Strawberry Kisses

by BelovedPoison



Series: Summer Jam [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: And would do anything for him, Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Erik loves Nicky with his whole heart, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guys kissing, Hand Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Nerik, Nicky has the BEST husbabe, Stargazing, and he is incredibly grateful for him, guys in love, incredibly slight hints of innuendo, snuggles, soft Nerik, sorta - Freeform, two idiots in love, ultimate sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedPoison/pseuds/BelovedPoison
Summary: AFTG Summer Day 6 - August 8th Picnic: Strawberry Kisses ~“Alright, open your eyes,” Erik whispered against his mouth and he had to fight from chasing that kiss and turning it into something more.Nicky blinked when Erik stepped aside with a beaming grin on his handsome face and... “Oh. Oh!” he found himself whispering in shock. Before him lay a comfortable blanket covered with disposable plates and bowls of food, plastic cups and... He took it all in, with a grin growing ever wider on his face. Fruits, sandwiches, a couple of pastries, maybe some pies too, mini cakes, cream for the fruit and the cakes, some sort of juice and even two bottles of beer.He turned so fast he felt like he almost gave himself whiplash and launched himself at Erik and threw his arms around him with a squeal. Erik caught him and spun him around a little, smile so bright it was blinding as he wrapped his arms tightly around Nicky's waist.
Relationships: Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: Summer Jam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Um so the second I saw this prompt on the AFTG Summer prompts, my mind jumped straight to Nerik. And I just wanted cute guys being cute and adorable together. So this happened. Nicky has some issues yes, I won't excuse that, but he grows and changes and he can be so much better and I just need him and his husbabe being soft and loving together. 
> 
> So here, my first ever Nerik fic. Um enjoy maybe?!

AFTG Summer Day 6 - August 8th Picnic: Strawberry Kisses ~  
  
Sighing, Nicky traipsed after his boyfriend and tried not to let out another out loud complaint. It was hot and they'd been walking for like an hour and a half so far and he was tired. This was different than playing sports and there was so much... nature!  
  
“Erik, love of my life, I adore you, I truly do but can we like...”  
  
Erik turned, blue eyes crinkled at the edges as he shot that smile back at him. “Just a little longer babe,” he interrupted Nicky's words and completely derailed his train of thoughts with that damned smile that made Nicky weak in the knees every time.  
  
Huffing out a restless breath, Nicky hitched the pack he was carrying up higher on his back to situate it correctly again and rolled his eyes. “This had better be worth it, because I love you but this is trying my incredibly sweet nature.”  
  
Erik's smile turned softer, filled with affection and fondness that sometimes Nicky still didn't understand. He didn't deserve Erik, he knew this given the way he'd acted sometimes in the past, but somehow he got to keep him anyway and it amazed him and winded him every time he thought about it. Every time he realised he got to keep Erik and that Erik actually wanted to be here, by his own choice, he wanted to thank god for giving him this gift, this second chance.  
  
“Do you trust me?” Erik asked taking a step closer and reaching out to grasp at his hand.  
  
“Always,” Nicky returned instantly. That wasn't even a question, he trusted Erik with everything. His heart, his sanity, his very soul. Every part of his being was hard wired to love and trust this man beyond almost anything in the world.  
  
“Just a few more minutes. We'll stop as soon as he reach the top of this hill, promise.”  
  
OK yeah fine, Nicky could do this. He could manage that, he hoped. If he didn't die of heat stroke or exhaustion first anyway.  
  
“And don't be so over-dramatic,” he added with a chuckle.  
  
Nicky frowned. “How did you know?! I literally never said or did ANYTHING. Nothing Erik, nothing!” He flailed a hand around to indicate his point and watched as Erik threw his head back and let out a deep laugh.

“Nicky, babe, you literally always go over-dramatic. It's just how you are.”  
  
He turned away with a pout, not that he was admitting that's what it was, but it probably was. Being called out by the love of your life was in no way fun. Honestly Nicky didn't get how Andrew and Neil could stand it! Stupid in love weirdos that they were.  
  
“Don't pout,” Erik whispered, pulling his attention back to him with a hand cupping his jaw and turning his face to the side. Nicky's heart skipped a beat and his legs felt weak for entirely a different reason now. “It makes me want to kiss you, and we're almost there.”  
  
Nicky shrugged. He was tired of this walking and he STILL had no clue why Erik had such a huge pack or why they had walked so far away from the others. He just wanted to stay here now thanks. “Could just kiss and we stay here.” He let out a whining plea at the end, hoping to convince Erik of the legitimacy of his plan.  
  
It seemed that once again, the blond was somehow immune to his charms, -and what the actual fuck?!- because he simply shook his head and squeezed his arm instead of leaning in for a kiss like he'd hoped.  
  
“Five or ten more minutes, it'll be so worth it Nick.”  
  
There was something about hearing Erik call him that, not Nicky, not babe, not love, just Nick, it was weird but there was always this low throaty hum to his words that made it somehow extra special. And while Erik might apparently be immune to his charms right now, Nicky was not in the least bit immune to his.  
  
“Fine, but if I don't get treated like a king, I swear Erik I will... I'll... I'll scream about what a bad husband you are and then sob in your arms!”  
  
“Duly noted. Come on.”  
  
Nicky followed him with another hard done by huff and the only response he got was the softest most fond grin he thought the other man had ever given him. He loved him, he knew people didn't always believe that given some of his past flirtations and things, but he did! He loved him so much! Sometimes he loved him so much it almost hurt.  
  
He followed him without another complaint and stared at the pack on his back once more. He'd tried asking, many times over the last one hour and forty minutes, but all he'd received were cryptic response such as 'you'll see' and 'it's a surprise Nicky,' and please be patient for once' and honestly that just made him even more impatient and eager for whatever this was.  
  
Finally cresting the top of the hill, he glanced around and let out a low whistle. “Damn, OK, I'm tired and sweaty but this MIGHT be worth it,” he announced with a glance around.  
  
He could see the beach a bit away, the glittering surface of the ocean, the shady woods slightly off to the right of them, just a little too far to be of any help in shading them and rolling hills that were much like this one, half scrubby grass and half sand, blocking the road a ways back from their view. Shit, how and why did Erik have to be such a romantic?! And why did he make him hike all this way just to see it too, but currently Nicky was choosing to ignore that part.  
  
“OK love. Hand me your pack and close your eyes for a bit alright?” Erik, ever patient held out his hand for the pack that was filled with things Nicky wasn't allowed to know about till now apparently.  
  
“Close my eyes? Erik are we five? Just tell me... please?” He shot his most hopeful puppy dog look at his husband and waited for it to work it's magic. And it did work! He'd even gotten Andrew to buy him ice cream while he bought himself some once! Nicky was pretty Andrew was brain dead and staring at Neil's ass most of that time, but still it had worked! Unfortunately, it seemed Erik was above even Andrew and damn it that wasn't fair!  
  
“Nope, close them Nicky. Be good and you get a prize at the end.”  
  
There was a hint more than just the usual teasing to his words then and Nicky swallowed heavily. Damn Erik and his beautiful face and his sweetness and his muscles and his words... Yeah no, DON'T think about that right now Nicky!  
  
He moved to lift his hands up to cover his face, fully intending on peeking between his fingers because expecting him not to was honestly unnatural torture. It really was.  
  
But of course Erik was smart, damn him and he shook his head and laughed. “Nope, none of that love. Hands down, eyes closed. I know you.”  
  
Nicky poked his tongue out at him. “You're so mean and you're no fun.”  
  
Erik pulled off a look he was fairly sure even Andrew would approve of, probably Neil and Aaron too and then leaned in to press a kiss to the edge of his jaw before he moved up to nip at his ear.  
  
“I'm sure you remember just how fun I can be Nicky.”  
  
Immediately his cheeks flooded with a tint of red and he was fairly sure the tips of his ears were flushed with it too.  
  
“I that... you... If you still want to surprise me, you'd better get on with it,” he muttered, swallowing with a little difficulty, hands clenched into fists at his sides so he wouldn't reach out and just pull Erik to him and say to hell with whatever this was.  
  
“Close your eyes love,” Erik chuckled, a finger reaching up to run down his nose in a feather light touch.  
  
A shudder travelled down his spine and against his own wishes, his eyes snapped shut. He gave out an audible sigh and nodded to show he would behave. The suspense was already killing him though and he hoped that whatever Erik had planned would be done quickly because he was tired, thirsty and hot. And that last one wasn't usually a problem but this wasn't the 'oh look how hot he is hmmm' kind and definitely the 'oh the poor dear is so hot he's completely overheating' kind and that was NOT sexy in any way.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut harder to prevent himself from stealing a glance as the sound of a bag opening hit his ears, followed by the woosh of a blast of air that cooled his skin perfectly for a second. He curled his fists tighter at the sound of containers opening, and the clanking of things that he couldn't quite place.  
  
“Eriiiiiiik, come on, this is torture!” he whined, drawing out his boyfriends name and ending in the saddest pout he could manage without opening his eyes and spoiling the surprise.  
  
“Just a few more minutes babe. Please just wait a sec.”  
  
Yeah OK sure, he could do that. He could totally do that. He couldn't do that. He fidgeted, fingers clenching and unclenching, feet lifting and then dropping back down like a nervous horse and damn it didn't Erik have any idea how hard it was for him to keep still AND keep his eyes closed like this?!  
  
Another few minutes of silence and then finally, blessedly a warm rough hand curled around his neck and lips pressed against his with the softest, most chaste kiss he'd ever felt.  
  
“Alright, open your eyes,” Erik whispered against his mouth and he had to fight from chasing that kiss and turning it into something more.  
  
Nicky blinked when Erik stepped aside with a beaming grin on his handsome face and... “Oh. Oh!” he found himself whispering in shock. Before him lay a comfortable blanket covered with disposable plates and bowls of food, plastic cups and... He took it all in, with a grin growing ever wider on his face. Fruits, sandwiches, a couple of pastries, maybe some pies too, mini cakes, cream for the fruit and the cakes, some sort of juice and even two bottles of beer.  
  
He turned so fast he felt like he almost gave himself whiplash and launched himself at Erik and threw his arms around him with a squeal. Erik caught him and spun him around a little, smile so bright it was blinding as he wrapped his arms tightly around Nicky's waist.  
  
“Oh my god! You wonderful, sweet, beautiful man!” He punctuated his words with kisses to his cheeks, forehead, nose and finally mouth.  
  
Erik gave into the kiss immediately, a hand reached up to tangle in his hair and the other tightened around him. Nicky hummed, tilted his head to the side and let his tongue lap at Erik's lower lip, half demanding, half pleading for entrance. He didn't disappoint, lips parting right away, tongue's moving against each other, bodies pressed tight together. He wasn't sure who let out the content sigh, maybe it was both of them, the heat of the day forgotten due to the heat burning between them before Erik pulled back with a sort of breathless gasp.  
  
“Baby,” he whispered trying to extricate himself from the tangle of limbs that had become the two of them.  
  
Nicky wilted in his hold. He knew what that meant. That was Erik's way of saying 'ease off'. He used that word other times, but it was the tone of his voice that made it clear. No more kissing Nicky, control yourself Nicky. Yeah as if either of those things was possible when his amazing husband looked like... well like Erik! It was almost impossible, but then he pulled back and studied the spread laid out before them.  
  
“I don't deserve this. Not this or you. Why do you put up with me?” he found himself asking, even though all he'd originally meant to ask was, 'what did I do to deserve something so sweet?' but the words had twisted somewhere between his brain thinking them up and his mouth speaking them.  
  
Erik's smile dropped and he looked so serious all of a sudden that Nicky actually almost winced, for just a second but still. He cupped Nicky's jaw again, thumb rubbing against his cheek and the very edge of his mouth and he leaned in so that his forehead was pressed against his own, warm breath following the same path as his thumb and blue eyes alight with something Nicky couldn't even begin to name.  
  
“You are a better man than you think Nicholas Hemmick. You've made some mistakes, we all have, but you've grown and you've changed and I am proud to say that you're my husband. Don't you think otherwise. I wouldn't be here if you weren't a good man.”  
  
Nicky felt tears prick at his eyes at that and reached up to clutch tightly at his arms, fingers caught in the sleeves of his thin t-shirt. A soft sob like noise slipped past his clenched lips but he fought it back and gave Erik a kiss softer even than the one he'd been on the receiving end of earlier.  
  
“I love you,” he whispered trying not to sound too choked up but knowing he'd failed by the soft look on the blonds face.  
  
“I know, I love you too. More than you could ever know. Now let's eat before it gets warm huh?”  
  
Somehow, those words the opposite of what people normally said in relation to food startled a sudden and unexpectedly joyful laugh from him. Erik always had faith in him, even when he fucked up, but he'd been trying so hard to be better and the one person who's opinion mattered to him more than anything said he'd done it. He felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders and nodded, swiping a hand across his face determined not to cry and ruin this beautiful act more than he already had. If he even had, he knew Erik would probably call BS on that so he didn't say it, he simply squeezed Erik hard one last time and untangled himself from him just enough to make his way to the edge of the blanket and finally released him.  
  
Erik moved to the empty end of the blanket and seated himself contently. Nicky hovered for a second, unsure where to sit since Erik was honestly taking up a lot of the free space. He wasn't a huge guy, but he was big enough, definitely wasn't small in any way and there wasn't a lot of blanket left.

  
But of course Erik shot him a grin and lifted up one hand, held it out to him and patted his thighs with his other hand. Nicky couldn't help the way his heart fluttered in his chest or the tightening in his stomach at the action, but most of all, he couldn't help the bright beaming grin that spread across his face like the sun emerging from behind the clouds.  
  
He took his husbands hand and sank down between his spread thighs. He sat with his back to Erik's chest, leaning back against him with a content sigh. This was nice, wonderful even.  
  
“You OK?” Erik asked, his voice not lifting beyond a whisper.  
  
It felt so gentle and intimate that Nicky couldn't have put words to how he felt right now if he tried. He nodded and just let his head loll against Erik's broad shoulder, tucked his face against his neck for a second and just inhaled deeply. The fresh, somewhat salty air that reached them from the nearby ocean, the tang of slight sweat on his boyfriends skin and the barely there hint of cologne he always used that made Nicky feel so warm and safe hit him all at once and he shivered.  
  
“Yeah, I'm good. I'm good now,” he murmured back, letting the way that Erik's arm tightened around his waist for a second before loosening slightly settle him.  
  
“Eat babe. It's not poisoned, promise.”  
  
“Oh well that's good, I was worried there for a second!”  
  
The second the words left his lips, the nervous and slightly stress filled atmosphere faded and was replaced by love, comfort and relaxation.  
  
“I know you hate the walking all this way part, but aren't you glad we did now? I wanted to get you away from everyone just for a little while, have you all to myself.”  
  
Nicky nodded. Yes he was glad, grateful even. “You have no idea how grateful I am. And later when we're done eating I'm going to throw you down on this blanket and show you how grateful I am!”  
  
He tilted his head back in order to see Erik behind him and was delighted when something flashed in those bright blue eyes for a second before it was replaced with that eternal fondness he always seemed to look at him with.  
  
“Oh? Guess we should hurry up and get through all this food then huh?”  
  
“Exactly, hurry up so I can thank you properly.”  
  
Nicky kissed his cheek in reply, delighted by the laughter that greeted his words. He reached out to snag a sandwich and practically stuffed it into his mouth. He was never more grateful than he currently was for his boyfriends ability to take something as simple as a sandwich and turn it into a heavenly experience somehow.  
  
They gorged themselves on the food, filled themselves up with all the juice and filled the time with soft laughs, even softer kisses and quiet words. It was quite possibly the most romantic thing Erik had ever done, and the man was never short of romantic ideas. But something about the simplicity of this, the way he'd pulled him away from the middle of the madness that was his family and friends on vacation made it seem more romantic than anything else so far. It was so sweet it made his heart thump an extra hard beat once more.  
  
He'd never loved anyone the way he loved Erik and he'd never thought he'd have that love returned and then some. But that was what Erik always gave him and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.  
  
He settled back more heavily against Erik and let the blond hold his weight. And he did, easily as though Nicky weighed nothing at all somehow. Which wasn't the case, he was an athlete, he had muscles too, but somehow Erik always made him feel this way and he would never get tired of it.  
  
“Here,” Erik murmured holding up a strawberry dipped in the thick cream.  
  
Nicky reached up, grasped hold of his wrist and held it in place before tilting his face towards the proffered fruit. He parted his lips and let his tongue flick out to lap at the cream and let a smug smirk twitch at his lips. Erik's arm tightened around him and he pinched lightly at his side.  
  
“Nicky, baby, please just eat it.”  
  
Nicky rolled his eyes but opened his mouth wider, took the fruit into his mouth and sank his teeth into the strawberry, humming at the burst of sharp flavour contrasted with the sweetness of the cream that flooded his taste buds. He could feel a drop of juice trickle down the side of his mouth, but before he could move to clean it away, Erik dipped his head and cleaned it away with a brush of his tongue.  
  
“What was that about behaving?” he grumbled, annoyed by the double standards going on here.  
  
“Just a reward for being so patient with me earlier and for just being you.”  
  
He felt his entire face flush that time and ducked his head to try and keep Erik from seeing it. After a second to recover himself, he scooped up a sliced piece of orange and dipped it in the cream before holding it up to Erik's lips. Erik smiled, eyes alight with happiness and crinkled at the edges in that way that made his stomach twist in pleasant ways and then took the fruit from his fingers with a just barely there brush of his lips against Nicky's fingers.  
  
“A reward for being so amazing,” he replied as he kissed at the under side of Erik's jaw. The slight burn of barely there stubble made him let out a content sound and he settled against his boyfriend once more as they fed each other the last of the fruit with playful kisses and lazy murmurs of words that Nicky forgot as soon as they were uttered. The fading warmth made him feel lazy and his full stomach left him feeling content to remain here for all eternity or at least for the night.  
  
Which as it turned out, seemed to be Erik's plan. “Hey, I brought a second blanket. What do you say we stay here and do a little star gazing before we head back for the night?”  
  
Nicky thought about for all of a second before nodding enthusiastically. “I'm so full I don't think I could move if I tried.” He drank in the idea with the same awe that he'd given the picnic, the knowledge that there was someone in this world who loved him for everything he was and wanted to spend time with him doing such sweet and loving things. And all of it on purpose and everything!  
  
“Good, so don't. Just let me put the food stuff away and then we can have our beers and lie under the stars. Sound good baby?”  
  
Nicky whined at being called that for the third time today and nodded. When Erik shifted away, he groaned and dropped onto his back, arm draped over his face and eyes closed. He relaxed into the sound of his boyfriend moving about and things clonking together and only moved when prompted to. He groaned, but shifted to lie on the blankets full length and stretched out. Erik lay down beside him and only then did Nicky open his eyes. He waited for them to adjust to the slowly encroaching darkness and the cool of night that seemed to be approaching and then moved to tuck himself against his side and half drape over himself over Erik's chest.  
  
“Thank you for this. For everything, for staying with me, for being the softest most romantic man I've ever known.” He couldn't bring himself to raise his voice above a whisper, or to engage in what he'd promised him before. He just wanted to curl up with the love of his life and rest here for as long as possible.  
  
“You're welcome,” Erik replied. “But you know it's only possible because you are such an amazing wonderful person right?”  
  
He still wasn't sure he quite believed that, but he appreciated it so much anyway. He gave a slight nod and buried his face against Erik's chest as he draped the other blanket over them both even though it wasn't truly necessary just yet. It was still nice and Nicky wasn't going to complain.  
  
“You know,” Erik began after a short while, arms wrapped firmly around Nicky's back and cheek resting in his thick brown hair. “You won't be able to see the stars when they come out if you stay like that.”  
  
Nicky shrugged in response and just pressed himself tighter against Erik. “You're the only star in my universe. Don't need any others.”  
  
The silence that hit after that made him suck in a sharp breath and hold it. Shit! Had he fucked up somehow?! How was that possibly the wrong thing to say?! Before he could go into a full blown panic though, a hand under his chin tilted his face up and Erik beamed at him.  
  
“You _**are**_ my universe,” he whispered back before crashing his lips against Nicky's in a hot, open mouthed kiss that sucked the last of the air from his lungs. He tasted of strawberries and citrus and it made Nicky's head spin. The kiss was quick and dirty, but no less loving than any of the ones before and Nicky let himself fall, all thought of star gazing and making it back to the vacation home forgotten when he wrapped his arms around Erik and pulled him as close as he possibly could. Hungry kisses slowly became languid brushes of tongues and soft pecks that still managed to steal his breath just as easily and all he could think of was how he didn't deserve everything Erik was but he was so, so grateful that he got to keep him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry the fact that Nicky calls Erik babe and Erik calls Nicky baby from my cold dead hands! You can also try to pry the fact that they are both soft, soppy and utterly romantic idiots in love from them too. It happens, fight me on this!


End file.
